The objective of this contract is to provide editorial services to the International Cancer Information Center in support of their publications, especially the Journal of the National Cancer Institute, which is a biomedical journal that includes cancer news and issues that is published twice monthly and averages 100 pages per issue, and NCI Monographs, which are book-length publications that address specific areas of basic and clinical cancer research and related issues and are published as often as six times a year. Both publications include manuscripts on clinical and basic research that are edited, typeset, proofread, and corrected. Contractual services required include technical proofreading and review, technical and nontechnical substantive editing, copyediting, and both technical and editorial cold reading and review. In addition, original writing of promotional copy is required brochures, advertisements, booklets, catalogs, direct mail letters, news releases, flyers, scripts, and articles describing products and services to target audiences of health professionals and the lay public.